Flying Crushes
by ana-copeland
Summary: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood return to Hogwarts both as flying instructors. But what happens when they both have their eye on Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sighed as she watched the two former Hogwarts students flying with their old Quidditch teams. Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood had returned to Hogwarts her seventh year to be the new flying instructors. Professor Dumbledore had told everyone he could not choose between the two and offered them both a job. "Hermione!"

"What?" She asked looking around and saw her two roommates Lavender and Parvati.

"About time." Lavender giggled.

"Too busy ogling Flint and Wood?" Parvati asked.

"I wasn't ogling them." The brunette insisted.

"Right." Lavender said winking at her. "Won't lie and say their both not hot cause they defiantly are."

"Shame Flint was a Slytherin."

****************************

"Out of practice Flint" Oliver asked as he blocked the Quaffle.

Marcus glared at him. "Watch it Wood."

Oliver smirked at him as he threw the Quaffle to Ron who was playing Chaser since he took over his part as Keeper. The teams had eight players during their small game which was in a way counted as a practice. Only because they had four Chasers on each team due to run and Marcus. He looked over in the stands and saw three girls talking and watching them

****************************

"Arg can't they pay attention to us?" Parvati complained.

"Ginny's so lucky." Lavender commented.

"Then why didn't you two go out for the team."

"Us playing Quidditch? Dear sweet Hermione, we don't do anything that would inflict injury to ourselves."

"Yes Professor Trelawny says Quidditch is a distraction from the mind."

"Trelawny doesn't have a mind." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Look their stopping." Lavender said as she got to her feet. "Come on let's go talk."

"Talk?" Hermione asked confused as the two girls dragged her down to the pitch.

"Nice game." Parvati said grinning.

"Yes you all did so well." Lavender added.

Ginny glanced at Hermione who only rolled her eyes. "Didn't they do well Hermione?"

"Uh.. Yea real well."

Now I remember, Oliver thought mentally hitting his forehead. Hermione was the girl his third year who placed that spell on Harry's glasses when it was raining so he could catch the snitch. She's changed so much, he thought.

Marcus glanced as the Gryffindor named Hermione and got to thinking. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. "What finally get your nose out of those books Granger?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him. "Shut up ferret." She said before Harry or Ron could say anything.

Now he remembered. She was the mudblood. The girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth, but she's changed. Her teeth were straight, her hair wasn't as bushy, it was more wavy, and she was taller. "Do you play Quidditch?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at Flint. "Me?"

"Yea you."

"No, I don't really like flying." She said honestly.

"Shame." Marcus told her.

Oliver glared at him. What is he doing, he thought. He saw Ron and Harry move next to Hermione protectively. "Leave her alone Flint." Harry said.

"I was just asking her a question Potter. No need to hide your girlfriend from me."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said.

"Really always thought you and Weasel had a thing with her." Draco smirked.

Hermione quickly pulled the back of Harry's and Ron's robes as they lurched forwards. "Get out of here Malfoy."

"Come on, the air is getting contaminated." Malfoy said as the eight Slytherins left.

Marcus glanced back at Hermione who was trying to calm down Potter and Weasley. Wait he didn't just think of her as Hermione did he? She was either Granger or Mudblood. He saw her look up at him as he smiled and winked at her and hurried to catch up with the others.

Oliver clenched his fists together tightly. He had to know what was going on. He saw Flint wink at Hermione. He wouldn't let her hurt him, but why did it bother him so much. "So you don't like flying that much?" He asked.

"Um.. No not really." She said as she saw Lavender and Parvati giggling behind him before the two girls went back to the castle.

"I could teach you."

"Sorry to say so mate, but already tried it." Ron said as the Trio, Oliver, and Ginny were the only ones remaining on the pitch.

"Yea she hates brooms."

"Why?"

"I just really don't get along with them that well." She said.

"But if she had a good instructor." Ginny said.

"Are you up to it?" Oliver asked her seriously.

"I…" Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron for help.

"She'll do it." They said grinning.

"Great." Oliver said smiling at her.

****************************

"Stupid mudblood." Draco said as they entered the Slytherin common room.

"Draco I need to speak with you." Marcus said.

"Sure come on." He said leading his new professor into his private chambers. "What is it?"

"I want to know everything there is about Granger."

Draco's gray eyes widened. "She's a filthy little mudblood what else if there to know about her?"

Marcus glared at him with his dark blue eyes. "I want to know what she likes and everything else there is to know about her Draco." He said as he wandered around the room.

"You're serious?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes, very serious. Don't make me take points off for not cooperating with a professor."

Draco looked over at Marcus who was looking ay a photograph of their third year Quidditch team. He had no clue why he wanted information on Granger and could tell he was very serious about it. "Why?"

"She interests me."

Draco shook his head. "Fine but you owe me for this."

****

A/N: First HP fic hope everyone liked it J Not sure if I want to have a Hermione/Oliver or Hermione/Marcus. Please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Hermione asked as her best female friend just stared at her.

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Hermione glanced down at her pair of jeans and dark blue sweatshirt. She had her hair pulled back into a neat pony tail.

"You wont be having Oliver look twice at you if you go like that? Maybe you should wear your hair down, you know some ear-rings and change your shirt."

Hermione sighed. "I'm only doing this because you and those two idiots downstairs talked me into it. I have no intentions of flirting with Oliver."

"Yet."

She groaned in frustration and hurried downstairs. "You two keep her away from me!"

Harry and Ron looked up from their Chess game. "Who?"

"Her." She said pointing the red-head coming down from the girls dorms.

"I only made some simple suggestions."

"Aren't one of you coming with me?"

"On your date with Oliver no way." Ron said immediately regretting those words when he saw Hermione's eyes narrow at him. "Mione I…"

"I'll go myself." She said storming out of the common room.

"Nice going Ron." Harry said sighed.

"Stupid Ron." Hermione said as she hurried down the stairs as she came around the corner and accidentally bumped into someone sending her backwards on the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"No it was my fault."

Hermione glanced up to see Marcus smiling at her holding out a hand to help her to her feet. She glanced around and cautiously took it as he helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Flying lessons with Oli.. I mean Professor Wood."

Marcus looked at her. "Flying lessons?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron's doing I'm afraid. Just wait until I come back to the common room their going to have a huge talking to same goes for Ginny." She then realized who it was she was talking to and blushed. "I'm sorry you must have things to do."

"Actually, I don't." He said. "How about if I walk you done to the Quidditch Pitch."

"No it's okay I…"

"I insist." He said grinning at her. "Come on, don't want to make Wood wait."

Oliver sighed as he looked around and once again at his watch. He knew Hermione well enough, okay he didn't know her that well but only that she was never late and for once she was. He was certain he told her two o-clock. It was a Saturday so he didn't have to worry about any classes and it was a couple of hours before dinner as well. He looked up when he saw her and narrowed his eyes. _Him_.

Oliver picked up his broom as headed towards Hermione and her so-called escort. His fists clenched as he glared angrily. "What do you want Flint?"

"I was just escorting Hermione here to her flying lessons."

"You okay?" He asked calmly to Hermione who nodded. "You can leave now."

Marcus smirked. "No I think I'll stay and watch for a bit."

"Damn him." Oliver murmured under his breath knowing by the look on Hermione's face she had heard him. "Sorry, well let's begin then."

Oliver: 1

Marcus: 5

Please keep voting


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay now grip your broom and kick off."

"Kick off?!" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

Oliver chuckled. "Yes kick off. Did you think your first lesson would be going over everything about flying and the parts of the broom?"

"I…" She couldn't answer as she glanced over at Marcus who was watching them both quite intensely, well mostly at her.

Oliver glanced over and saw Marcus and glared. "Just kick off and hover for a few seconds. I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

Hermione gulped softly and nodded. She took a deep breath and kicked off and only landed a couple of feet ion front of her head first. "Ouch."

Oliver went over and helped her up. "Happens once in a while. Try kicking off with you broom stick up a bit."

She nodded as she got back on the broom and kicked off. This time she didn't go headfirst instead she managed to hover the broom about five feet off the ground. She looked at Oliver who was smiling at her as she smiled back and lost her concentration and came down, but was caught before she hit the ground.

"Nice teaching technique Wood." Her rescuer said. "Maybe you should work on landing skills next."

Oliver clenched his fists together. He disliked the fact that Marcus was teaching with him, the fact he saved Hermione, and the fact that she was in his arms right now.

"Um.. You can put me down now." She said quietly.

"Right." He said doing so.

Hermione grabbed the broomstick and walked back to Oliver's side. For some reason she felt a bit safer next to him then by the ex-Slytherin.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of gray-silver eyes were watching them from the trees. He was confused as to why his former Quidditch captain was so interested in the Gryffindor Mudblood. She was just a know-it-all. Sure her teeth were straighter and her hair wasn't as bushy as it sued to be but that didn't mean a thing. He noticed Marcus wasn't that happy that Granger had moved over by Wood.

"Look Flint I don't need you here to tell me how to teach Hermione how to fly."

"Well we are professors shouldn't it be Miss Granger to us?"

"Hagrid never called anyone like that." He said matter-of-fact.

"Um.. Are lessons over for today?"

"Not a chance." He said smiling at her as he chuckled softly hearing her groan. His soft face turned stern when he looked at his opponent. "Leave."

"I have every right to be here as anyone." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I'll have to do something about that now won't I."

Oliver: 7

Marcus: 11


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't fight." Hermione said grabbing Oliver's arm as he went to move towards Marcus.  
  
Oliver clenched his fists together but planted his feet firmly in their spot as soon as her heard Hermion's voice. He couldn't go against her, not if he wanted to her like him, although there was that stupid rule against student/teacher relationships, but Professor Dumbledore trusts him.  
  
"Professor Fl;int, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you." Draco said walking over casually. He saw the fight about to begin and was rather hoping it wouldn't be stopped, but then again it was Know-It-All Granger.  
  
"Can't it wait Draco." Marcus asked as he resisted from grinding his teeth, his fists clenched as well."  
  
"No, it's quite imporant." He said glaring at Hermione who returned the glare.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over Wood."  
  
"I know Flint."  
  
Marcus and Draco walked across the Quidditch Pitch. Draco kept catching his former team captain sneaking glances back at the two Gryffindor's. "She's more then just interest to you isn't she?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You fancy Granger." Draco smirked and by the shocked expression on his professor's face he knew he was right.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"I won't tell. Just call intuition and the way you were acting the the field out there against Wood."  
  
Marcus sighed knowing that Draco Malfoy was probably the only person the the entire planet besides Severus Snape who could tell if he was lying or not. "I said she interests me that's all."  
  
"Yea interests you more then any other girl you've been with or had a crush on." Draco said stopping in his tracks at the end of the field and turned around. He glared at the vision of Wood teaching Granger to fly. What made things worse was Wood was now on the broom with Granger teaching her more about control. "You could hex the broom."  
  
"Too much of a risk." Flint said as he was already thinking of it. Why was it that Wood always had gotten what he had wanted, the Quidditch Cup their last year at Hogwart's, a position on Puddlemere United, and now he had to share the same job. He wasn't about to share the same girl. "What can you tell me about Hermione?"  
  
Draco pulled out a sheet of parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to his Marcus. "Her entire schedule along with any extra essentials that may be added in, including the portrait and password to the Heads room, and times she goes to the lirbrary."  
  
"Thank you." Marcus said taking it and tucked it securely into his robe. "I will repay you for this."  
  
"Just get Wood out of here or get Granger for yourself."  
  
Oliver: 13  
  
Marcus: 20 


End file.
